


Kings, Gods and Jesters

by Kadira



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadira/pseuds/Kadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master ponders his new kingdom and the Doctor's possible place in it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings, Gods and Jesters

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Utopia and The Sound of Drums

_"And so it came to pass that the Human Race fell, and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion, as Master of all, and I thought it good."_

In fact, it was perfect, he thought, as he let his eyes roam over the dying Earth, over the fires that reached high into the sky, purifying his new kingdom to the sound of the drums and the screams of the fallen ones.

For a moment longer he bathed in the fear he could feel even here, and in the triumph of his victory. Then he finally managed to tear his eyes away from the tempting image below and looked at his companions.

Lucy smiled in her typical child-like delight at the slaughter. A small, bright diamond in the herd of fools, lacking the imagination to do anything herself, but oh so very grateful for his actions. A true devotee to him and his cause until death would eventually claim her.

The Doctor was a different matter. He could feel the pain raging within the other Time Lord, eating at him and tearing him apart as one after another of his beloved humans fell, succumbing and adjusting to their new God's reign to a life in fear and servitude.

During the last eighteen months, as he had planned everything for this very day, as he had laid trap after trap for his beloved enemy, he had thought and pondered what he should do with him.

Hypnotizing him into submission wasn't a real option. Not that it was difficult, it took just more power and skill to convince another Time Lord, especially one like the Doctor, but he had both in abundance. No, it was just too inequitable. With their history, they both deserved more than that.

So he had decided that every kingdom needed a subordinate who was worth the rule of its Lord, a subject a god could favour above all others. And who would be better suited than the Doctor to fill that place?

Brilliant, enticing and always a challenge. There was no better -- no, _no other_ choice. It had to be him. And if the dear Doctor really thought he could still refuse his offer, he could always take the place of the jester, at least until he came to his senses. And he would. That was as certain as the fact that they were the last of the Time Lords.

And maybe he would hear the drums as well in time. Then they could both dance to the sound of it and rule together over the galaxy as gods. Just as he'd always wanted, just as they were meant to do.

He turned around to the other Time Lord, put his arms around the delicious tense (and now so very fragile) body and pulled him close. "Sh," he silenced him when the Doctor's lips opened -- without doubt to voice another plea for the foolish race that had chosen its own destruction, or maybe just another offer to save his fellow Time Lord. He didn't want to hear either. Instead he kissed away the tear that ran down the other's cheek.

"My dear Doctor," he said, his voice no more than a faint whisper. "It doesn't need to be this way. Not for you. You have a choice. Be the jester of my new kingdom or join me and become the god you were meant to be. Be finally free, at my side, _with me_."

He ignored the Doctor's feeble attempts to push him away, even strengthened his embrace in response. "Tell me, what do you prefer, Doctor?" he asked, then lifted the Laser Screwdriver and pointed it at the other Time Lord, waiting for his answer.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
